conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Arkhangelsk Empire
The Arkhangelsk Empire is a royal dictatorship that is comprised over 2,000 universes. Its capital and main universe is the Arkhangelsk Universe. With over 2,000 universes under direct control and 880 centillion inhabitants it is the largest and most populous empire in all of known space. Archivilli Arkhangelsk also has one of the most powerful economies in all known space. Its military might is unrivaled in all known space also. Archivilli Arkhangelsk was founded after the first Archivilli Arkhangelsk's landed on their home planet after being forced off the Tyrll home planet. The Archivilli Arkhangelsk quickly took control of their galaxy and expanded at a increasing rate. The Archivilli Arkhangelsk are also known for being one of the most violent civilizations due to its militaristic nature. Over 1,000 conflicts have been fought by the Arkhangelsk Royal Military, with an overwhelming majority of them being major wars. Archivilli Arkhangelsk culture is also well renowned for being extremely sophisticated and refined. Many lesser cultures worship the Archivilli Arkhangelsk as gods, which is generally frowned upon by the Archivilli Arkhangelsk. Archivilli Arkhangelsk are the creators of many of the traditions that many cultures now do. The Archivilli Arkhangelsk are also regarded as the sole universal power. The only civilization that can attempt to rival the Archivilli Arkhangelsk is the Paracytill due to their parasitic nature. Etymology The term Arkhangelsk was bestowed on the Archivilli Arkhangelsk by the Tyrll. In the Tyrll language it means "Those of the Angels and the Stars". The first Arkhangeli used this as their country name for some time before finally added Archivilli to their name which means "Architects of All Things" in the Tyrll language. Archivilli Arkhangelsk peoples are usually called Arkhangeli's. A common abbreviation of Archivilli Arkhangelsk is Arkh, which is used by other civilizations. Arkhangelians normally refer themselves as Arkhangelians, which is not used by other civilizations. The term Arkhangelsk is used in other civilizations to bestow someone with a great title such as "His Archangel". This practice is generally frowned on by the Archivilli Arkhangelsk. Universology The over 2,000 universes reflect the numerous kinds of environments that can be found throughout the Archivilli Arkhangelsk Empire. From sprawling Ecumenopolis', to large agricultural worlds, to industrial worlds, to desert worlds, to jungle worlds, and to gas giants. The worlds seen in any Archivilli Arkhangelsk universe is varied. The majority of planets are gas giants which are colonized with giant Floating City, their are very few uncolonized worlds in Archivilli Arkhangelsk controlled universes. Some planets with special environments are kept in normal conditions for nature preserves. Natural Gaia worlds are prized and highly sought after by Archivilli Arkhangelsk surveyors, due to the likeness of their home world Arkhangelsk to a Gaia world. Desert worlds are highly prized for their large amount of usable minerals and ores. Archivilli Arkhangelsk are known for radically altering planets and entire universes for their own use. Terraformed worlds are now created with extreme ease due to Archivilli Arkhangelsk technology. History Origins The first Archivilli Arkhangelsk were created by the Tyrll during genealogical experiments. Originally meant to be a multi purpose slave race, they were deemed to be incompatible with that role due to their sophisticated thinking nature and communal structure. Due to this the Tyrll decided to cast them far away to an entire different super cluster, with transport in large Cryoships for a total of 2,350 years. Making landfall on the planet subsequently named Arkhangelsk Archivilli, they began to quickly colonize the planet and take control of the nearby star systems in as little as 10,000 years. The Five Great Wars The rapid colonization of nearby star systems caused the Archivilli Arkhangelsk to come in contact with the Philliyic civilization. The Philliyic saw the Archivilli Arkhangelsk as a threat and began to attack Archivilli Arkhangelsk worlds. The relative peace and stability of the previous 10,000 years caused the Archivilli Arkhangelsk to be caught by complete surprise by these attacks. As world after world fell, the Arkhangelsk Royal Military Command commissioned the creation of the first Arkhangelsk Fleet. The Arkhangelsk Fleet was inferior in numbers but did have superior technology. The subsequent battles were usually one sided and in the Archivilli Arkhangelsk favor. After a 78 year war the Philliyic were weakened tremendously and decided to retreat to their core worlds. The implications of this first war put the Archivilli Arkhangelsk on the galactic map as they defeated a more powerful and numerous civilization, also the Archivilli Arkhangelsk gained valuable new planets for colonization. A brief 450 year period of prosperity and expansion began before the Archivilli Arkhangelsk came into contact with the Tillianus. At first contact was peaceful and trade began between the two civilizations. Unfortunately the Tillianus thought the Archivilli Arkhangelsk were inferior to the Tillianus and they began to attack their frontier planets. Once again the Arkhangelsk Royal Military Command began to bolster their fleet and increase their military might. While the ARMC used more benign tactics, such as allowing conquered planets to assimilate into the Archivilli Arkhangelsk or be sent back to the Tillianus home planet. The Tillianus used more aggressive tactics such as orbital bombardment, and planet destruction. During the devastating Battle of Antioc a soldier by the name of Thomas Emerius took control of the Antioc Royal Militia and coordinated a huge space attack to force back the Tillianus fleet. Thomas Emerius would be promoted to Supreme Royal Admiral, and would later become the High Emperor after the death of High Emperor Silvas Tyranius Pratheia. Near the end of the 562 year Archivilli Arkhangelsk-Tillianus War the Tillianus realized that they were on the losing side of the war and decided to join the Archivilli Arkhangelsk peacefully. Another 1,000 years passed before the drums of war sounded again, when the Sophicant Alliance attacked Archivilli Arkhangelsk freighters, and colony vessels. The Archivilli Arkhangelsk stuck to their same war plan as the Archivilli Arkhangelsk-Tillianus War and preceded to assimilate the numerous Sophicant races into the Archivilli Arkhangelsk culture, after a 200 year war. Another period of 850 years passed before war began again but instead of one common enemy a joint attack was launched by the Illia and the Courastan. Though initially caught by complete surprise the Archivilli Arkhangelsk quickly recouped and regrouped and began to systematically assimiliate both civilizations into the Archivilli Arkhangelsk. The 900 year wars that followed caused massive devastation across the supercluster. The Archivilli Arkhangelsk-Illia War and the Archivilli Arkhangelsk-Courastan War caused the Archivilli Arkhangelsk to take complete control of the supercluster and become the sole power in the supercluster. Archivilli Arkhangelsk-Paracytill War As the final pieces of the Five Wars era was being picked up, the Archivilli Arkhangelsk began to prosper again. The Tyrll, Realius and Archivilli Arkhangelsk formed a three seat council that would oversee the safety of known space. 24,500 years of significant advancement occurred until Archivilli Arkhangelsk scientists created the first Extra-Universe Travel drives, and set out to colonize other universes. The discovery of Extra-Universal Travel caused the Archivilli Arkhangelsk to expand a much greater rate than before, they quickly set out an expedition to the closest universe, which happened to be the mostly uninhabited Salinus I universe. After colonizing twenty galaxies, and living in relative peace and stability, several planets began to lose communication with the Archivilli Arkhangelsk home planet. At first theorized to be violent dissent and treason, the Archivilli Arkhangelsk sent a small portion of the Reconnaissance Fleet to investigate the planet. There was never a single communique received from the Reconnaissance Fleet, the Archivilli Arkhangelsk feared the worst and sent the newly created Suppression Fleet to discover what had happened. After a few weeks of waiting 15 ships of the original 550 returned. The survivors told of an entire planet that had been assimilated by a biological parasite. Much debate then occurred between the acting Magistrate and the Arkhangelsk Salinus Royal Government (ASRG), decided not to contact the greater Archivilli Arkhangelsk military, and decided to deal with the crisis on its own. As the months carried on more and more planets in the infected universe were lost to this horrible parasitic organism. The weak ASM required the construction of numerous ships, the Arkhangelsk Salinus Military (ASM), began to go on the offensive. Due to a vigorous campaign with high casualties the ASM believed they had effectively ended the Paracytill threat and began to recolonize the Salinus I universe. The Archivilli Arkhangelsk colony in the Salinus I universe prospered and expanded for 5,560 years before the threat of the Paracytill was apparent again. Numerous planets started losing contact with the ASRG. Due to this loss of planets in numerous quadrants throughout Salinus I space, the ASRG sent the bulk of its military forces to deal with the renewed Paracytill threat. Numerous space battles ensued, until the Salinus I slowly lost all contact with the greater Arkhangelsk Universe. The Archivilli Arkhangelsk government sent the Suppression Fleet to deal with the loss of an entire universe. The 15,550 strong Suppression Fleet first entered the Salinus I universe at the former location of the capital world simply named Salinus. They were horrified by the destruction and carnage they witnessed. Very few surviving Archivilli Arkhangelsk planets still existed. The majority of the planets were now under Paracytill control, and their populations were now assimilated into the Paracytill. A long and destructive war began that lasted for 1,560 years began. The ARMC did not know how to combat this new foe. They began to destroy infected planets from orbit, and then recolonize them. This only caused more problems as a single infection on the planet could cause the entire planet to be infected in a matter of weeks. The ARMC won the majority of the major battles in which they encountered the Paracytill, but slowly the inhabited planets were consumed by the Paracytill, until Paracytill outnumbered the Archivilli Arkhangelsk by 25,000 to 1. After a costly and long war, the Archivilli Arkhangelsk decided to detonate Black Hole Bombs that would slowly eat away at the universe and destroy the Paracytill threat once and for all. Archivilli Arkhangelsk Golden Age The vicious and deadly Archivilli Arkhangelsk-Paracytill was finally over, and a new golden age began. The Archivilli Arkhangelsk-Paracytill War caused the Archivilli Arkhangelsk to have an over abundance of weaponry. The Archivilli Arkhangelsk had unprecedented power to destroy an entire universe, but with the power to destroy came the power to create. The Paracytill were still a threat to all life in all universes. The Council of Architects decided to seal off the Arkhangelsk Universe from all contact, from any extra universal travelers. They decided to shunt off the Arkhangelsk Universe with the use of an extra dimension which would cause any traveler to be caught in this dimension for scanning of any Paracytill on board any ship. A major problem in this project was that an entire small universe worth of energy was required to make this project feasible, and so the Archivilli Arkhangelsk created their first universe. Major scientific advances continued to be reached in Archivilli Arkhangelsk civilization. The Archivilli Arkhangelsk also began to create species and began to populate created universes with its creations. These genealogical experiments continue to this day, as more and more creative scientists create more and more new species. 575 million years of have passed since the Archivilli Arkhangelsk-Paracytill War and it has only been marked by more progress and calm. After 150 million years the Council of Architects decided to join together and assimilate into Archivilli Arkhangelsk culture, and civilization. To this day Archivilli Arkhangelsk military forces scour the known universes for any inkling of any Paracytill infection. They have taken up the mantle to uphold all life in all universes and refuse to allow a parasite to take over all the known life. Government and Politics Archivilli Arkhangelsk is a Royal Dictatorship, which is currently ruled by High Emperor Thomas Augustus Emerius. The High Emperor governs over all of the Archivilli Arkhangelsk controlled universes indirectly. The Archivilli Arkhangelsk government system is a federal style of government with the Arkhangelsk Royal Government as the central power. The next level of government is the galactic cluster, then the galaxies, then solar systems, then planets. Local planetary governments differ from planet to planet. The High Emperor has the right to put any law into action that he seems fit. The Archivilli Arkhangelsk government structure is currently divided into three branches. The High Emperor is leader of the executive branch, while the Arkhangelsk Royal Parliament is the legislative branch, and the Arkhangelsk Royal Court is the judicial branch. The High Emperor has the right to disregard any law that is created by the Arkhangelsk Royal Parliament and also has the right to disband the Arkhangelsk Royal Court, but rarely does so. The Arkhangelsk Royal Parliament is separated into two branches a Royal Senate and the larger Royal House of Peoples. During times when the Arkhangelsk Royal Parliament is in use, they create the majority of laws for the Archivilli Arkhangelsk. The Arkhangelsk Royal Court has 9 members who judge on laws and discuss the need for a certain law. The highest law of the Archivilli Arkhangelsk is the Archivilli Arkhangelsk Royal Constitution. No law may super cede the Archivilli Arkhangelsk Royal Constitution in any way. The Constitution is comprised of nine articles, and outlines the government and its legal workings. Foreign Relations and Military The Archivilli Arkhangelsk are known for having a significant military force around any planet they control. The Arkhangelsk Royal Military is the center control of the military. The military is separated into three branches, the Royal Arkhangelsk Navy, the Royal Arkhangelsk Army, and the Royal Arkhangelsk Home Guard. The Royal Arkhangelsk Navy is an inter-universal naval force that is comprised of massive fleets. The Royal Arkhangelsk Army is also a massive military force comprised of multiple branches. The Royal Arkhangelsk Home Guard is more of a militia type of military force that is half automated defense, and half army and navy units. The Arkhangelsk Royal Military has an active presence in over 2,560 universes. The Archivilli Arkhangelsk have a strict no tolerance rule, and when attacked will retaliate with superior and crushing force. The Archivilli Arkhangelsk also are known for their superior technology which has the power to deal pinpoint damage, and also to deal extensive damage to entire universes. The Archivilli Arkhangelsk are in a never ending conflict with the Paracytill in a war to eradicate them from all the multiverses. The Arkhangelsk Royal Military is currently engaged in 15 major wars throughout the multiverses. The most major war being the Tulkhathai Separatists who have declared universal war on all Archivilli Arkhangelsk peoples. The Archivilli Arkhangelsk have diplomatic relations with almost ever civilization. They usually create an "Embassy Planet" which is their standard base of operations in a given universe. These embassy planets are self sustaining worlds, that usually have minimal contact with the central Archivilli Arkhangelsk government. The Archivilli Arkhangelsk presence is felt in over 13,500 universes. Economy The Archivilli Arkhangelsk economy is incredibly diverse and encompasses many different fields. The net worth of all Archivilli Arkhangelsk cannot be calculated due to insufficient data in some universes. The Archivilli Arkhangelsk have one of the most powerful economies ever seen by any empire. Archivilli Arkhangelsk economy is primarily a private, free enterprise system, with some government controlled corporations. The largest corporation is Acetai-Balinus Products which produces an overwhelming 35% of the goods used in the multiverse. Competition is fierce in the private sector of the economy. The government controlled industries include antimatter production, fusion materials, and certain technologies pertaining to Extra Universal Travel. The antimatter exports of the Archivilli Arkhangelsk is the largest export of the government. Antimatter production is currently stated at being at 870 tredecillion (UAMU). The exportation of antimatter is a highly lucrative business because of its high energy output and its usefulness for almost every high technological civilization. The second most important export is fusion materials used for the activation of matrices used in teleportation and inter-galactic travel. Fusion materials are also used for an overwhelming majority of pre-antimatter energy civilizations, for energy use. The current production figures are unknown and unstated by the Archivilli Arkhangelsk government. Social Class The social ladder still exists in the Archivilli Arkhangelsk civilization, with a small lower class, a large middle class, and a medium sized upper class. With 9% being in the lower class, it is one of the smallest lower classes in most empires. The middle class has an overwhelming 67% majority in the population and the upper class having a medium sized 24% of the population. The lower class is filled mostly with peoples who do more of service duties and undesirable work. The medium income of a lower class citizen is A$89,000 annually. This is a modest salary that allows for most lower class citizens to pay for most things they want. The medium class is the larges and most extensive filled with a variety of people who do many different kinds of work. The median income of a medium class citizen is A$140,000 annually. This salary allows for more luxuries. The upper class is filled with higher level jobs, such as company executives. They make a significant amount of money that can be from A$556,620 to A$2,300,260 annually. Upper class citizens usually live luxurious and lavish lives with many unneeded amenities. The lower classes usually look at the upper class with dismay and disapproval due to the large salary gap involved. The social ladder is not immobile and many citizens are famous for breaking out of the lower class and becoming some of the richest citizens ever. The Archivilli Arkhangelsk also provides a monthly A$4,500 to most citizens of the empire. This monthly allowance is usually used for more necessary goods and services. With this monthly allowance the income of most citizens is boosted up another A$81,000. This extra allowance is seen as a necessity today for most lower class people, due to the high cost of living in most well developed planets. Science and Technology The Arkhangelsk Universe has some of the most advanced technology known to any species. In some universes the Archivilli Arkhangelsk are known as gods due to their creative power and destructive power. Archivilli Arkhangelsk scientists and engineers are best known for their creation and destruction of matter. Tyrll scientists are better known for their extensive use of Gene Manipulation and advances in medical fields. Realius technologies include a much better developed Archevon-Tifii Drive, they specialize more in developing technologies for faster transit across the universe. The Archivilli Arkhangelsk have made significant advances in terraforming and production of agricultural products. They have sufficient technology where no terrestrial planet cannot be terraformed. They also have developed significant technologies in automatic production which allows them to produce goods at a highly accelerated rate. Inter universe trade is possible with Archivilli Arkhangelsk Extra-Universal Travel and due to the Archivilli Arkhangelsk being one of the few civilizations having this technology they hold a virtual monopoly on all Extra-Universal Travel.The Tyrll who were one of the first highly sophisticated sentient civilizations to develop, have made significant technological advances in Gene Manipulation and modification of organisms. They are in fact the creators of the Archivilli Arkhangelsk, and almost all other species in the Arkhangelsk Universe. Their extensive manipulation has created many notable species, due to a large civil war between the Tyrll factions, the age old lists of species created has been lost. Also the Tyrll have made advances in medical fields, that have eliminated all disorders. Outside the Archivilli Arkhangelsk, Tyrll and the Realius, their technological achievements are not allowed to be used by any lesser species.The Realius are known for their engineering advancements. The Realius are renowned for creating the proper technology to transport ships across entire universes in a split second. They redeveloped and improved on the Archivilli Arkhangelsk Archevon-Tifii Drive, to allow much faster universe travel. The Realius also created highly sophisticated instant travel devices. They also are a major producer of Infinitius, due to a large portion or ore on their planets. They also control the minority portion of antimatter creation and refining. The large amount of species in Archivilli Arkhangelsk controlled universes causes a vast amount of different technologies to be created. The Archivilli Arkhangelsk are regarded as the most powerful civilization due to these high technological advancements they have made. Transportation Planetary Transportation Planetary transportation is done with the use of numerous Multi Use Vehicles (MUV), these vehicles can go into space, travel in atmosphere, and can be landed and used on land. MUV's are usually 1 to 5 occupant vehicles. The use of extensive teleportation grids are in use on some planets. Numerous larger freighters are used to transport goods on most planets. Every planet usually has a planet side port, and a space based port. Large ships are usually prohibited from landing on a planet side port, unless a space elevator is present for docking purposes. Intra-Galactic Transportation The larger distances involved with traveling from system to system requires the use of Translight Drives, these drives allow vessels to travel at much higher than the speed of light, but not at instantaneous speeds. These drives require minimal energy, for longer trips across galaxies the use of an extensive Paxinus Gate is used. These gates allow for the near instantaneous transport of goods in a galaxy. Most ships are deemed galaxy certified because of the relatively few dangers associated with galaxy travel. Intra-Universal Transportation Intra-Universal travel requires the use of a Archevon-Tifii Drive due to the long distances involved in traveling across an entire universe. Due to the high energy demanding nature of these machines only large freighters and military vessels are normally equipped. All other vessels use an Archevon-Tifii Gate. These gates connect galaxy capitals to each other and do not connect to the local Paxinus Gate. Travel in the open void of space is not recommended unless extensive radiation shielding is used. Inter-Universal Transportation Inter-Universal travel can only be done with the use of a high energy consuming Ultra-Realistic Quantum Drives (URQD), or better known as a Universitic Drive. These drives require huge amounts of energy so only the largest freighters and military vessels are equipped with them. Travel between universes takes around 1 to 4 days depending on the location of the universe. Only Archivilli Arkhangelsk are equipped with Universitic Drives. Only 4 known civilizations have the ability to travel in between universes due to the energy consuming nature of its use. Demographics The overall population of Archivilli Arkhangelsk is 880 centillion residents. The population has been steadily increasing by an overal 1.6% a year. The birth rate of Archivilli Arkhangelsk peoples is 58.46 per 1,000. The largest new population is the Asillyian who are slowly becoming the largest new ethnic group. Archivilli Arkhangelsk is one of the most diverse ethnic empires, with over 2,000 universes of different ethnic backgrounds. A recent trend has been the increase of Asillyian in the universe. It is estimated in the next 10 years they will overcome the Biforita, and the Demealis. This is due to a much higher fertility rate, and birth rate of Asillyian children. The Tigill populations have been decreasing due to over rampant cloning and very little biodiversity. In all other species the largest population is Humans which are growing at a steady rate. Language The main language spoken in the Archivilli Arkhangelsk Empire is Latin, which is used on all high documents and used by 98.67% majority of citizens. The secret language of the High Emperor and his advisor's is Archival which was created for the explicit use in all secret documents. Archival is an extremely secretive language, and because it is their are no translations possible. Most citizens will never see a Archival word in their lives due to the extremely secretive nature. Over 67.56% of citizens know a second or third language that they speak instead of Latin. Religion Religion in the Archivilli Arkhangelsk Empire is regarded as something of a less civilized civilization, but their is a significant religious following in certain universes. Statistics on the different types of religions followed are unknown but a recent census puts the amount of people who follow a religion moderately at 63.23%, while the 36.77% minority either a) have no religion or b) follow a religion loosely. Their a strict separation of church and state in the Archivilli Arkhangelsk government. Culture There is a cult personality surrounding the High Emperor, he is highly regarded as a good leader, who does not abuse his power. The vast amount of technological breakthroughs would make it seem that some things have become useless but many things that are technologically useless are still done for entertainment and fun. The Archivilli Arkhangelsk is highly refined and developed culture that many cultures have tried to emulate. The social ladder still exists in the Archivilli Arkhangelsk civilization, with a small lower class, a large middle class, and a medium sized upper class. There is a strong nationalistic pride that exists with many races and civilizations. There are also strong family structures in most races. The Archivilli Arkhangelsk especially pay close attention to military service and strength. Serving in the military is deemed highly honorable in these cultures. Literature, philosophy and the arts Many Archivilli Arkhangelsk writers are well known for their extensive and intuitive writing style. Dadelus Maximus is known for writing a large collection of very well known stories throughout his extensive life time. The Asyillian poet Jiu'ehk Stratiili is known for his large epic war poems. The Tyrll scientist Asriea is known for writing many horror stories which are read across the Multiverse. The writing styles in the Arkhangelsk Universe are very distinct and exquisite. The reading level required to read some of the works is high, but most works have modern translations that can allow a lower race to understand it. The most well known philosophical movement is the Realius started movement known as Divine Thought. Created during the traumatic and devastating Realius-Liano War to help citizens cope with the loss of entire planets due to the war. Philosophers such as the Archivilli Arkhangelsk Prometh Tyrantus, have developed well thought out and unique ideas that many civilizations use. The most well known philosopher is known as Pious while his true identity is unknown, he is known for writing extensive philosophical works throughout the centuries. Throughout the ages countless artists have created countless art pieces. A significant percent of art work in the Arkhangelsk Universe is of unknown origin. Numerous artists exist and produce continuous amounts of art. Art is a highly regarded field of work due to the cultural impact it has. Most Archivilli Arkhangelsk military ships have beautiful and epic murals painted inside them. Food Archivilli Arkhangelsk cuisine varies from planet to planet. One of the most recognized foods is Phickya which is a highly regarded animal used in many dishes. An overwhelming percent of peoples of the Arkhangelsk Universe are omnivores, due to the over abundance of food that exists in an entire universe. The Tyrll only eat genetically enhanced and created food. Most civilizations find this distasteful. Eating of genetically created food is banned in some civilizations. Most food is grown on giant Agricultural Planets, the majority of it being natural food that has not been genetically enhanced. See Also *Arkhangelsk Category:Arkhangelsk Category:Countries